SD Short Stories
by sycoandcrazy.inc
Summary: Collection of oneshots relating to Sesshomaru's Daughter. You must read Sesshomaru's Daughter to understand any of these oneshots. Oneshots are not in chronological order.
1. I Think I'm Dying

Okay, this is a collection of ideas that I had for Sesshomaru's Daughter that I was unable to put in the actual story, so I'm writing them down here. There shouldn't be spoilers in any of them, so you don't have to worry about that. The rating for each chapter will vary, so I'll be sure to let you know before it starts what the rating is.

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: This first chapter involves things that guys do not want to read about if my brothers are any indication. So if you are a guy, I would advise against reading. If you don't believe me, I have two words for you. Monthly cycle.**

**

* * *

**

I Think I'm Dying

Sierra tossed and turned in her bed. She had been unable to get any decent sleep that night. Ever since dinner the night before Sierra had been sick to her stomach, and in the early morning hours pains had begun in her lower abdomen.

"What's wrong with me?" she whimpered. She had never felt so sick before. Sierra curled into a ball on her side, hoping the pain would fade. Thanks to pure exhaustion she finally fell into a fitful doze.

She awoke a few hours later courtesy of a sticky wetness that covered her legs. Sierra sat up and tossed back her blanket horrified to see blood spread out below her.

A knock sounded on the door, and then it opened. "Sierra, I wanted to see if you were feeling any better." Lilianna's voice stopped when the smell of blood hit her nose.

Sierra looked up at her Mother, tears in her eyes. "I think I'm dying," she said, and then fainted.

* * *

Kagome was gathering herbs at the edge of the village with Isamu. She had been meaning to gather them for some time, but had been unable to get away from the village long enough to do so.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much work a miko must do in her village," Isamu said.

Kagome smiled. "It is certainly a full time job." She would have said more, but she sensed a yokai coming near, and quickly.

Kagome stood, and to her surprise, Hiro soon stood in front of her.

"Lady Kagome, Sierra is dreadfully sick, and we need your help now," he said.

Instantly, Kagome was filled with concern. What could possibly be wrong with Sierra that the healers in Sesshomaru's palace couldn't take care of it?

"I'll get Inuyasha—"

"No time. You come with me now."

Kagome nodded. She'd half expected this. She turned to Isamu. "Go tell Inuyasha what's going on."

Isamu nodded and hurried away. Kagome turned back to Hiro who had knelt down. "I'll give you a lift," he said.

Kagome climbed onto his back and Hiro took off. He ran all that day and all that night, making only minimal stops. By lunch the next day they had made it to the palace. Kagome was surprised that the normally two week trip had been cut down so much, but she supposed that yokai speed and endurance could make up for a lot.

She was instantly taken to Sierra's room, where she found Sierra in the company of both her parents and Megumi, the yokai healer.

Kagome studied Sierra. She was sitting up in bed, and her face was very pale. She looked exhausted and frightened, but Kagome couldn't see what was wrong with her just at a glance.

"What are the symptoms?" she asked Megumi, ignoring pleasantries for the moment.

"They started four days ago now," Megumi said. "She has been suffering from a sick stomach, unable to hold down any of her food, severe pains in her lower abdomen, and, most worrying, continuous blood flow from her…private areas."

Kagome stared at the woman. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Lilianna snarled, startling Kagome.

Kagome held her hands up in a peace gesture. "But she's only…Don't yokai females…I guess not since I'm here."

"Speak plainly," Sesshomaru ordered.

They seriously didn't know. Kagome knew she shouldn't do this. Not before she'd explained the situation, and probably not after, but she couldn't help it. She started to laugh.

That laughter quickly disappeared as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Lilianna took a menacing step forward.

"She isn't dying," Kagome quickly said. "She's not even sick. This is perfectly normal."

"How is this normal?" Lilianna asked.

Kagome shrugged. "All human women go through it. It's a necessary part of our reproductive system."

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped.

That had probably been a bad choice of words. Kagome doubted that Sesshomaru liked the idea of his twelve year old child being able to, well, reproduce.

"So, I'm not dying?"

Kagome looked back over at Sierra and smiled gently. "No, sweetheart, you are not dying."

"Then why is this happening?"

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed. She was about to start explaining when she noticed the three adults had moved closer.

"I suppose you all plan to listen to this?"

They didn't respond, so Kagome took that as a yes. She turned back to Serra, and suddenly realized there was something else Sierra needed to know before she could properly explain this.

"Sierra, do you know where babies come from?"  
Sierra shook her head no. Kagome wasn't really surprised. It looked like she was about to get two big talks at once. Poor girl.

* * *

Sierra stared at Aunt Kagome, her eyes as wide as saucers. She couldn't look away after what she'd just been told, and most especially didn't want to look at her Father.

Sierra wished she had never asked why this was happening. She realized to late that she didn't want to know.

It was just so…It was completely…It was gross!

She would never be able to look at a guy the same way again.

"Sierra?" Aunt Kagome asked tilting her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I will _never_ have children."

At that Aunt Kagome really did start to laugh, and this time she didn't stop for a very long while.

* * *

So yeah, there it is. It came to me early in the story actualy. I thought that it would just be really funny for Sierra to start going through her monthly business and have her family freak because they don't know what's going on. And then make Kagome have to explan everything and in front of Sesshomaru no less. I bet Sierrra wasn't the only one who didn't want to look at him after this.


	2. The Little Things

This is an extremely short drabble that is not even 200 words long. But it is cute.

**Rating: G**

**Warning: None.**

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**The Little Things**

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes from his paper work when he heard the door open. However, he couldn't see anyone in the doorway. Usually that only happened if Jaken came in the room, because he was so short, but Sesshomaru knew that this couldn't be Jaken as he would never have come in the room without Sesshomaru's permission.

While he was contemplating this, Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see his daughter smiling up at him brightly.

"Dada."

Sesshomaru felt a smile tug at his face as he scooped up his one year old. "How did you get away from your Mother?" he asked.

Sierra grinned up at him and then hugged his boa. Sometimes Sesshomaru thought she liked it more than she did him.

He kept one arm wrapped around her to make sure she didn't fall of his lap and turned his attention back to his paperwork. Somehow he found doing it much more enjoyable than he had before Sierra had come in.


	3. A Girl Can Dream

Hello, and here is another idea I had. It's Lilianna's reaction when she meets Sesshomaru for the first time. I'm thinking I'll probably do Sesshomaru's reaction next.

**PG**

**Warnings: None**

Don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**A Girl Can Dream**

Lilianna knelt in front of her father, waiting for him to state his reasons for summoning her. He was leaning back in his chair staring off into space at the moment, and it looked like it might be a while before he snapped out of whatever deep thoughts he was thinking.

"Ahem," Lilianna said to get his attention.

Seiya's eyes snapped over to his daughter.

"You called me for?" Lilianna prompted.

"I called you to speak of arranging a marriage," Seiya informed her calmly.

Lilianna starred up at him in surprise. Though well past the usual marrying age for yokai, the last thing Lilianna had expected to speak with her father about was marriage. Many offers had been made for Lilianna's hand, but Seiya had refused them all, saying that not one of the suitors was good enough for his precious daughter.

"Marriage, Father?" she asked.

Seiya nodded. "I have finally decided who is worthy to claim my daughter." He waited a moment for emphasis. "I have decided on Lord Sesshomaru."

Now Lilianna was really shocked. Her father was only a mid-ranked noble, so Lilianna had never before met the cold Lord of the West. The thought that he might be interested in her was almost impossible to believe.

"Has he…made and offer?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," Seiya said calmly. "But that's only because he hasn't met you yet." Seiya held up a letter. "This is an invitation to the feast celebrating the alliance between the West and the South. It is at this celebration that you will meet Lord Sesshomaru and convince him to marry you."

Lilianna frowned. She didn't like this plan. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Seiya shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something, and I doubt it will be too hard for you. After all, what man wouldn't want to have you?"

Lilianna didn't bother to point out that it would probably be wiser for Lord Sesshomaru to take an actual princess as his mate, one of Lord Akira's daughters perhaps. After all, Lilianna was only the daughter of a mid-ranked nobleman; Lord Sesshomaru could truly do much better, status wise.

And anyhow, Lilianna wasn't sure she wanted to marry Lord Sesshomaru. By all accounts he was a cold hearted jerk, and Lilianna wanted someone who would treat her kindly, not as if she were beneath him.

"I will try Father," she said. After all, if Lilianna didn't like Lord Sesshomaru, she could always make sure she tried very hard to make him not like her.

* * *

The big day was finally here. It was the day that Lilianna would meet Lord Sesshomaru. She studied the city that surrounded his castle. It was the largest yokai city in the West, surpassed in size only by the capitol city of the South. Then again, the Southern lands were run by kitsunes, and they thought a family of six to be a small one.

Within a few minutes, Lilianna stood beside her father in front of the gates of the palace. The gates opened grandly, and Lilianna was awarded her first glimpse of the palace. It was magnificent. A stone path cut through the well manicured gardens to marble steps that led up to the large mahogany doors that stood ajar.

Standing in the doorway was the most impressive figure Lilianna had ever laid eyes on. It could be no one but Lord Sesshomaru. He stood, tall and proud, his very presence exuding power and masculinity. His chiseled features were utterly perfect as he looked down at them. His deep golden eyes made Lilianna's heart flutter, and she quickly looked down to avoid staring at his perfection.

_What's this? I've never reacted to a man's presence like this before._

Lilianna bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

"Welcome to my home," Lord Sesshomaru said. His voice was deep and rich, and made Lilianna feel weak in the knees.

_Get a hold of yourself, you little twit!_ she scolded herself.

Her father bowed, and Lilianna quickly followed suit. "It is an honor to be here," Seiya said. "Might I introduce my daughter, the Lady Lilianna?"

Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes landed on her, and Lilianna felt her mouth go dry at his piercing stare. Remembering her manners, she quickly bowed again. "An honor to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, relieved that her voice at least was behaving normally.

Lilianna glanced up and saw a half smile grace Lord Sesshomaru's lips for a brief second, and then he nodded in acknowledgement. "A pleasure I'm sure. I expect you are weary from your trip, Lord Seiya. My servants shall show you to your rooms," he said motioning for them to enter.

They walked inside, and Lilianna kept her head down as they passed Lord Sesshomaru, hoping he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

_I'm acting like a complete fool. I must calm down. After all, he is just another man._ Lilianna knew this wasn't true, even as she thought it. _Besides, what are the chances of him choosing me to mate? I'm sure he'll pick someone much higher ranked than I._

Lilianna smiled slightly._ But a girl can deram._


	4. As He Said

This one is set right after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Rating: PG-13?**

**Warning: None.**

* * *

**As He Said**

Sesshomaru had watched Lilianna all evening long. She was a beautiful creature, all elegance and poise. She had a gentle spirit, and a calming presence. In short, Sesshomaru liked what he saw.

He knew that his council was pushing for him to find a mate. As Lord of the West, it was his duty, albeit one he had resisted for a long time.

However, Sesshomaru felt he was finally ready to find a mate, and decided that Lilianna might be a good candidate. Granted, she was only the daughter of a mid-ranked noble, but that was something Sesshomaru was more than willing to overlook if he liked her.

Sesshomaru just had one little problem stopping him from finding a mate. Yuki. He'd been having an affair with her for well on a year now. It was time to break it off.

After dinner had ended, not all the guests for the celebration had arrived yet so they were waiting to have the banquet meal, Sesshomaru retired to his room. He didn't stay there, however. As soon as the palace was quiet, Sesshomaru slipped out onto his balcony and flew into the air.

He knew where Yuki would be waiting for him. A spot by a small stream about two miles from the shrine she lived at. She was always there every time he came. Sometimes Sesshomaru wondered if she snuck out every night just in case he came, or if she somehow knew when he was going to come. Either way, she was always there.

When Sesshomaru arrived it was nearing midnight. Yuki was sitting by the stream with her back to him. Her raven locks tumbled down her back and blew softly in the breeze. She turned when his feet touched the ground, and her big brown eyes lit up with joy.

"Sesshomaru!" She stood to her feet and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

Sesshomaru still didn't know how he'd wound up in a relationship like this with a human. She was beautiful yes, but she was _human_. Somehow, with Yuki, that hadn't mattered, so long as no one ever found out.

But now looking down at her, Sesshomaru didn't feel pleasure at her presence. Only annoyance.

She looked up at him, confusion written on her lovely face when he didn't return her embrace. "Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "It's over."  
Yuki looked stunned. "What?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Must he repeat himself? "I no longer intend to see you."

Hurt, confusion, and disbelief ran through her eyes. "But why? How could you do this?"

Sesshomaru felt no need to explain himself to her. She should be happy he'd bothered to come tell her at all. He turned to walk away.

"No!"

It wasn't what she said, but the way she'd said it that made him stop. It had been a long time since he'd heard a voice so full of rage. Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder and was surprised to see an ugly fury twisting her face so that it was nearly unrecognizable.

"You're not leaving me!" she said, taking a step towards him.

Sesshomaru felt his own anger spike at her words. _She_ dared to order him, Sesshomaru?

His eyes narrowed. "Be silent, woman. I shall do as I please. You are none of my concern."

She dared to grab his arm. "No, I won't accept that! You are mine!"

Sesshomaru lifted her up by the neck, and she gasped in surprise, her eyes widening with fear. "You're lucky I don't kill you for that." He threw her down and she landed heavily on the ground. "You will never see me again."

He flew back into the air before Yuki could get off of the ground. "Sesshomaru!" she screamed. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru flew back to his palace, irritation simmering inside him. Why couldn't Yuki have just gracefully accepted that they were done? He'd never intended for their relationship to last anyways.

Sesshomaru landed in his gardens, not feeling ready to go to bed yet. As he walked around, he heard a sound coming from the direction of the koi pond. He listened a moment and identified the sound as a soft singing.

"In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves-

Deep scarlet and light gold everywhere.

Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees,

The foot of the mountain a woven brocade."

Curiosity spurred Sesshomaru forward. He found Lilianna sitting on a stone bench beside the pond, looking into the water as she sang. The moonlight played on her soft pink hair, and her pale skin. She looked lovelier sitting there than she had all night.

"A bit late to be out," he said walking towards her.

She started, and quickly stood. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I did not mean to disturb you."  
"You didn't. Why are you out here?"

She blushed lightly and glanced away. "I had trouble sleeping, so I thought a walk in the gardens might help me relax."

"Are your rooms not comfortable?"

Alarm swept across her face. "Oh, they are, I assure you! I always have difficulty sleeping somewhere new to me though."

Sesshomaru moved forward till he was standing beside her. Lilianna cast her eyes down, focusing on the water and the fish that moved silently beneath the surface.

"Does your father know that you wander around at night without an escort?" he asked.

She glanced up at him and smiled shyly. "But I am not without an escort; you are here. Unless of course you are suggesting that you cannot protect me," she added with a note of teasing.

The barest hint of a smile crossed Sesshomaru's face. Lilianna was the first female that Sesshomaru could remember that had been willing to try and tease him. He reached out and tipped her face up so the moonlight poured across it.

He leaned down and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled like the lilies she was named after.

Lilianna remained still beneath his attentions, her hands resting at her side in submission while he breathed her aroma. Leaning down a little more, Sesshomaru pressed a possessive kiss on her neck.

Pulling back slightly, Sesshomaru said, "I can promise you, no one else will touch you. You are mine."

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she smiled with nervous pleasure. "As you say, my Lord."

And it would be as he said.


	5. Captain, My Captain

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: Minor character death.**

* * *

**Captain, My Captain**

Richard laughed loudly as Seth finished telling the story of Alistair's latest escapade. "It's no laughing matter," Seth scowled. "Cookie knows how to use that butcher knife, and she was coming after me, as if Alistair blowing up her kitchen was somehow my fault."

"You'll have to get used to it, lad," Richard said. "That boy's an Alistair, after all."

Seth glared at him suspiciously. "You keep saying that about him. Why?"

"Because it's true," Richard said. "Trust me; I can spot an Alistair from a mile away. They all have this air about them."

"And what Alistair have you known before?" Seth asked.

Richard paused; Sierra had asked him the same thing when Alistair was born and Richard had insisted on his name. Richard hadn't explained it to her, because he'd known if he had, Sierra would never have agreed to the name. Not that it would have changed anything. An Alistair was an Alistair, no matter what they were called.

But now… "I guess it can't hurt to tell you," Richard said. "I met the first one many years ago, when I left England for the first time. I was only fourteen at the time, and Alistair was the name of the captain whose ship I was hired to work on."

* * *

Richard stood on the deck of the good ship Blind Lady with the other freshly hired hands watching their captain pace back and forth. He was extravagantly dressed in shiny black boots, black trousers, a saber hung from his black leather belt, a white silk shirt with a heavily embroidered red and silver vest, a red cape, and a large black hat topped with a feather. The captain's long brown hair was tied back in a neat braid, his goatee trimmed to perfection, and his green eyes glittered with something as he eyed his new recruits.

All in all, he didn't look like a man who belonged on a ship; but then, who was Richard to judge? Richard didn't know the first thing about ships, or the sailors who took care of them.

"Welcome, men, to the Blind Lady," the man said with a twirl of his cape. "I am, of course, Captain Alistair. Now that you've all signed away two years of your lives to me, I feel I should warn you that this is in fact a pirate ship. By signing to work with me, you've all made outlaws of yourselves, if you weren't already."

Richard's jaw dropped. A bloody pirate ship! He'd never have signed on if he'd known that!

Captain Alistair smiled winsomely. "Of course, if you object to your new line of work, you may leave, but good luck swimming back to shore with no legs."

Richard swallowed. This was bad. Really, really bad. He should have listened to his mother, and not gone to sea after all. He wondered what his chances were of jumping ship and surviving. Glancing around at the ring of hardened pirates that surrounded them, Richard decided his chances weren't good.

Suddenly, Captain Alistair stopped in front of Richard. "You, boy! Have you ever killed a man before?"

"Um, no Captain," Richard answered.

Captain Alistair grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Then all this is rather exciting for you, isn't it?"

Exciting wasn't the word Richard would use for it. But he could already tell that probably wasn't the best answer in this situation. "Yes, sir," Richard said.

Captain Alistair whirled off and started pacing again. "You should all be aware of the way things are done on this ship. You see, I hate to be bored. I can't stand it actually. So, I refuse to do anything that I think is too easy." He paused and grinned. "That means we only attack other pirate ships."

Richard blinked. That was…unexpected.

"Also," Captain Alistair said, "I abhor those who abuse women and children. Women and children are the epitome of helplessness, and so there is absolutely no reason to try and overpower them. Anyone who tries to harm a woman or child will answer to me, personally."

* * *

"Wait, wait," Seth said. "Women are the epitome of _helplessness_? Since when?"

Richard sighed. "You've never met a proper English lady. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Continue," Seth said.

* * *

After that announcement, Captain Alistair turned them over to First Mate Dawson, and left with another flourish of his cape. _I wonder if his cape ever gets caught on anything, _Richard thought. Now that would be a sight to see.

First Mate Dawson gave them a rundown of the ship rules, and assigned their jobs. Since he was the youngest person on board, Richard was made the cabin boy, running and fetching for the sailors, cleaning, and whatever other chores the sailors didn't want to do. Like every other job on the ship, it was hard, backbreaking work, but Richard didn't mind that. If hard work bothered him, he'd never have signed up to work on a ship in the first place.

They'd been sailing for two days when Captain Alistair singled Richard out. "Cabin boy, come here!"

Richard left the bucket of water he'd been scrubbing the deck with and walked over to the captain. "Yes, Captain?"

"Come with me, I've something for you to do," Captain Alistair said, whirling around. Richard obediently followed, wondering what sort of job the captain had in mind. Captain Alistair led Richard to his cabin, and motioned for Richard to follow him inside.

Richard curiously glanced around, wondering what sort of space the flamboyant captain lived in. The room didn't match his personality, as far as Richard could tell. The room was plain and serviceable, with no trinkets or baubles on display like one would expect from a pirate captain. The only oddities about the room were the three large wardrobes built into the walls.

_Maybe he keeps his treasures in there, instead of displaying them all._

Captain Alistair walked up to the first wardrobe and threw the doors wide open. Richard's jaw dropped at the sight of the contents. Lined up neatly in order of height on the shelves, were nine pairs of shoes. There was one empty space where the pair that the captain was wearing now normally went.

What could the captain want with ten pairs of shoes? The man only had one pair of feet! Even if he wore a different pair of shoes every day, he wouldn't get through those shoes in a whole week!

"They're getting a bit scuffed," Captain Alistair said, reminding Richard of his presence. "I want you to polish them all until they glow." He eyed Richard. "You do know how to properly polish shoes, don't you?"

Richard nodded, tearing his eyes away from the shoes. "Yes, Captain."

Captain Alistair ginned clapped Richard on the shoulder. "Good show. I'll leave you to it then."

Richard got to work polishing the shoes, wondering just what sort of man the captain was. More and more, he was beginning to look like a fool.

Richard had finished polishing three pairs of shoes when it happened. Richard had picked up the next shoe in line when gold doubloon fell to the ground. The unexpected noise made Richard jump, and he picked up the coin. "Where'd this come from?"

Examining the shoe, Richard discovered a cleverly designed hidden pocket. There were several more gold doubloons inside it. Richard hesitated, staring at the money. It was more than he'd ever seen in his entire life.

_Why could the captain leave money like this in his shoes and then tell me to polish them?_

Was the man asking to be robbed? Richard snorted. The captain was a fool after all; he'd probably forgotten the money was there. It was a good thing that Richard's mother had ground honesty into him. Richard put the money back into the hidden pocket and went back to work.

The next day, they put into port. The captain gathered the crew on deck and addressed them. "We're only in town for a night; I expect you all back here by dawn, ready to make sail. If you aren't, you'll have to answer to me. Understood?"

The crew let out a chorus of 'ayes' and dispersed. Richard headed towards the gangplank, thinking that this might be a good chance to disappear and sign on with a proper ship.

"Cabin boy!"

Richard froze as Captain Alistair tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Do you know how to play cards?"

"No Captain, I can't say I do," Richard said.

Captain Alistair pulled a long face. "Do you hear that, Dawson? A pirate that can't play cards! Tis a bloody shame, that!"

"Aye, Captain, so it is," Dawson said.

"You stick with me tonight," Captain Alistair said, dashing all of Richard's hopes of getting away. "I'll have you playing like you've done it your whole life."

Richard followed Captain Alistair through the winding streets that the captain navigated like a native, Dawson trailing just behind. They finally arrived at a slightly out of the way tavern, and Captain Alistair led the way inside. Richard glanced around, taking in the patrons. The best word Richard could come up with to describe them was dangerous. They were all hard looking men, with a mean gleam in their eyes that Richard had never seen in Captain Alistair. They were taken care of by working women who served them their drinks, and then some.

Captain Alistair cheerfully made his way over to a table of men who were playing cards. "Do you chaps have room for another?" he asked.

They glared up at him. "Do you have the coin?" one of the men asked.

Captain Alistair dropped a bag that clinked on the table. "Indeed I do. Can I have some cards?"

They made room for him at the table, and Captain Alistair motioned for Richard to come closer. "Watch and learn, cabin boy," the captain told him.

Richard watched as they played, and occasionally Captain Alistair would pause to explain some of the rules, much to the annoyance of the other captains (as Richard learned they were by listening to the conversation). They'd been playing for nearly an hour when Captain Alistair suddenly smiled, and looked at one of the captains.

"I'll bet everything I have on this hand if you'll bet on that pendant you're wearing, Captain Blackhawke."

Captain Blackhawke studied Captain Alistair, as if wondering where the catch was. Richard was wondering the same thing; as far as he could tell, Captain Alistair didn't have that great of a hand.

"All right, I'll take that bet," Captain Blackhawke said.

Captain Alistair grinned, and with a slight twist of his wrist that Richard almost missed, he had suddenly switched out his bad card with a card that was good. "Excellent. Are you other gentlemen in?"

They glanced at each other, and by some unspoken agreement, they all folded.

Captain Blackhawke laid down his hand. "Beat that!"

"If you insist," Captain Alistair said, laying down his hand, which did in fact beat Captain Blackhawke's.

Captain Blackhawke jumped up from his chair. "Bastard! You cheated!"

"I did not," Captain Alistair said, standing with a hand on the saber at his side. "And I'll be taking my winnings now."

Captain Blackhawke pulled out a handgun. "Over my dead body."

Richard didn't see Captain Alistair draw his sword. All he saw was the gun suddenly fly through the air, and Captain Alistair's sword tip dug into the other captain's neck as the tavern got still. "You might want to rethink your words," Captain Alistair said.

Captain Blackhawke glared. "Take it," he spat.

"Cabin boy," Captain Alistair said, "go get my pendent."

Richard nervously walked around the table, but no one tried to stop him as he unclasped the pendant from the other captain's neck. Dawson scooped up the reset of Captain Alistair's winnings from the table.

Captain Alistair removed his sword from Blackhawke's neck when Richard made it back to his side. "No hard feelings?"

Blackhawke spat on the ground. "If I see you again, I'll kill you."

Captain Alistair sighed. "Well, when you put it like that."

The sword lashed out again, and Blackhawke collapsed, blood pooling from his severed neck. Richard was unable to look away from the gruesome sight; despite the way it made his stomach feel sick. Captain Alistair tugged him away. "Come on lad, we're done here." He tossed a few gold coins on the bar. "For the cleanup," Captain Alistair said.

They left the tavern, Captain Alistair tossing the pendent from hand to hand. "Well that was fun! Remember, cabin boy, it isn't a proper game of cards unless someone ends up dead or injured by the end."

Richard just nodded; to afraid he'd be sick if he tried to speak.

Captain Alistair glanced at him and smiled wryly. "It's okay if you don't feel well, cabin boy. The first time you see a man die is a bit of a shock."

That was all the permission Richard needed; he rushed over to an alleyway and heaved until his stomach was empty.

Captain Alistair patted his back. "It'll get easier, cabin boy."

Richard knew that was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't. This wasn't something Richard wanted to get easier. Why should death ever seem easy? It was just wrong.

As they walked back to the ship, they passed a beggar by the side of the road. Captain Alistair tossed him the pendant. "There you go man; you can have that."

Richard stared incredulously. "But Captain! You just killed a man over that!"

Captain Alistair grinned and shrugged. "A good excuse wasn't it?"

"What? But…"

Captain Alistair laughed. "You really aren't cut out for a pirate's life, you know that, cabin boy?"

Richard glared, suddenly disliking the captain more than he'd have thought possible. "I didn't sign up to work on a pirate's ship on purpose."

"That's for certain," Captain Alistair said. "You're far too honest, cabin boy."

What was that supposed to mean?

Captain Alistair tossed an arm around Richard's shoulders again. "But you do have wanderlust inside you cabin boy; you wouldn't have signed up to be a sailor otherwise. I think I like you, so I'm going to teach you how to survive wandering for these two years you're stuck with me."

Richard blinked. "You're going to what?"

"First thing you need to learn is how to play the fiddle," Captain Alistair said, ignoring Richard's words. "You'd be surprised at how music can help you in life."

Feeling lost, Richard looked to the first mate for help. Dawson just laughed at him. "You're the captain's new project, cabin boy; get used to it."

* * *

"He's the one who taught you the fiddle?" Seth asked.

"Among other things," Richard said. "Do you know, he's the one who wrote the Ballad of the Brainy Duck?"

Seth shook his head. "And you think my son is like him?"

Richard grinned. "Spitting image. Did the boy tell you why he blew up the kitchen?"

Seth scowled. "He wanted to see if he could get past Cookie."

Richard chuckled. "Definitely the spitting image."

* * *

AN: This oneshot was written for Death101: Fox Version, who was the 100th reviewer of Sesshomaru's Daughter. And because I love Richard :)


End file.
